The invention relates to a locking device for convertible tops.
In the case of a known locking device, the control of the draw hook is not particularly precise and, in practice, before the hood is pulled down and closed by operating the lever, the draw hook must be pushed by hand into the end support. Moreover, when the top is opened, the position of the hook is not fixed at the tip of the roof; instead, the hook stands perpendicularly upwards when the top is opened.